Sasuke Sensei
by Heero91
Summary: Reworking of the original, AU with no Uchiha Massacre. Sasuke faces Konoha's greatest challenge with the Jonin on short demand, he must become an instructor for several Genin
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- No, I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1- Meeting Sensei

(Sasuke's POV)

* * *

><p>There really wasn't a lot of things that frightened me, I've spent my last few years as a ninja and fought with a host powerful opponent's; I had to contend with the legendary Snake Sannin Orochimaru; fought with a member of the infamous Akatsuki and been on deaths door more times than I really cared to remember.<p>

Yet it was this, a tiny sheet of paper, that seemed likely to be my ultimate downfall.

"The hell is this, I didn't request any damn Genin squad? Beside's I'm not a Jonin level, you won't let me take the exam for another year remember." I argued- rambled even- against my latest orders, sitting here feigning innocence on their table.

"Well Sasuke at the moment Konoha is in a tricky position. We have several high difficulty missions in foreign countries witch will occupy the Jonin and since we aren't currently at war and have a high build up of newly graduated Genin we've decided to use Chunin as there instructors." Explained Iruka patiently with a small smile, I was silently thankful, most likely he had yet to give Naruto his assignment; that would likely evaporate any patience he had.

"There's no way out of this is there?" I asked feeling hopelessness weigh heavily on me, I was supposed to be concentrating on preparations for my Jonin exam; the minimum age outside of wartime was sixteen so I'd have some time yet.

"Unfortunately no, the ability to fail your Genin team won't be available as we are in desperate need on new shinobi. This will have some positive bearings however Sasuke; leading a team of Genin will look impressive on your portfolio when you apply for Jonin." Answered Iruka with a small chuckle, I suddenly heard some banging and a faint cry of 'Iruka-sensei' and decided to make my way out of the briefing room before Naruto arrived.

I'd talk to him later in the day when his morning sugar rush wore off.

I strolled calmly from the Hokage's tower, about an hour from now was the designated time for the Genin's to meet up with their new teachers, I decided to stop in a nearby tea shop and get some lunch; I'd linger a little longer than necessary and arrive late to the introductions, it would be a good test of patience for the brats and they might as well get used to it I tend to sleep in a lot and I may find myself lost on the road to life every now and again or happening across a black cat and being forced to take the long way.

As I awaited my food I contented myself with sipping my tea quietly and flipping through my new students reports.

Name- Asuka Yui; Age- 12, Birthday- Nineteenth October; Taijutsu aptitude- 5, Moderate knowledge of Basic Academy forms; Ninjutsu aptitude- 8, Full mastery of basic Academy Jutsu, above average Chakra control, average Chakra supply; Genjutsu Aptitude- 7, moderate Genjutsu detection, moderate creation skills; Chakra Nature- Lightning;

Name- Jin Ken; Age- 12, Birthday- twenty-fifth June; Taijutsu aptitude- 7, Excellent knowledge of Basic Academy forms; Ninjutsu aptitude- 9, Full mastery of basic Academy Jutsu, average Chakra control, large Chakra Supply; Genjutsu Aptitude- 3, poor Genjutsu detection skills, very poor creation skills; Chakra Nature- Earth;

Name- Hanabi Hyuuga; Age- 13, Birthday Twenty-seventh March; Taijutsu aptitude- 10, Excellent knowledge of Gentle Fist and mastery of basic Academy forms; Ninjutsu aptitude- 4, basic knowledge of Academy Jutsu, Excellent Chakra control, below average Chakra supply; Genjutsu Aptitude- 4, poor Genjutsu detection skills, poor creation skills; Chakra Nature- Fire; Bloodline- Byakugan;

Looks like I wouldn't be training any Genjutsu masters, probably for the best considering most of my ability for Genjutsu is tied in with my Sharingan; though it is unusual that the Hyuuga girl apparently has trouble seeing through Genjutsu, the Byakugan as no special abilities for creating Genjutsu but it was rumoured quite effective at seeing through them.

Ninjutsu and Taijutsu mainly it seemed, an assault squad, search and destroy type if you factor in the Byakugan.

I heard someone plop down into the seat across from me but didn't bother to pay much attention to my visitor, I could already tell from the odd mix of antiseptic and strawberries that it was my former Teammate, and for one summer when we were younger stalker, Sakura Haruno.

"Finished early today aren't you Sakura?" I asked after a couple of minutes, God help me but my mother did drill manners into me.

"Just on lunch Sasuke-kun, I usually meet Ino here but she cancelled on me today. Guess I'm just lucky running into you here." She explained with a wink and a smile as I set down my students file's; I got the feeling Ino was likely at some other shop awaiting on her friend.

"Yeah...lucky." I muttered, if the girl heard the scepticism in my tone she done a fine job of ignoring it instead calling over the waitress and ordering herself a salad; she murmured something about needing to cut down a few pounds, looking the girl over however I suspected she was just fishing for compliments.

Not that I planned on biting anytime soon of course.

"These your student's file's, mind if I look them over Sasuke-kun?" I gave her a casual gesture of approval as I jotted a couple of my own notes down onto a small note pad I kept handy in my vest, best Jutsu to begin with etc.

"This girl seems like she could have potential as a medic." Mentioned Sakura as our food arrived, I saw that she was referring to Asuka's report; it made sense, the academy didn't test chakra control too thoroughly last I checked and with her high Ninjutsu and Genjutsu score she could possibly have greater Chakra control than the report stated.

"I'll have to see when I meet her. Her Nature's Lightning so her chakra may be too destructive for medical Jutsu." I remarked making quick work of my tomato soup. In almost no time we were both finished and I offered to walk my old teammate back to the hospital, if for no other reason but to waste some more time before I met my students.

To say the girl herself was happy with the arrangement would be a huge understatement, she promptly squealed and latched onto my arm for dare live.

I suppose this would at least help quiet down those rumours about Naruto and myself...and start rumours of myself and Sakura instead; between a rock and a hard place it seemed.

"Are you doing anything later Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura as we finally reached the Hospital, she had begun to play with a stray lock of her pink hair and I noticed she had lowered her gaze to some unremarkable spot on the ground; I idly noted that she was likely trying to flirt with me.

"Ah maybe another time Sakura, I have no idea how long I'm going to spend with my students." I wondered if maybe I should give her a chance one of these days...then I wondered if maybe there had been something 'special' in my tomato soup.

If I walked now and stopped in somewhere to stock up on various weapons and other ninja gear I should be late enough to have sufficiently tested my new students patience; maybe they'll decide to quit and save me some trouble.

Not likely but still.

* * *

><p>Damn brats.<p>

The blonde kid, as the only boy I recognised him as Jin, was laughing boisterously almost toppling of his seat; the Hyuuga, Hanabi I recognised by her eyes, was glaring darkly at me apparently just as if not more upset than myself about the situation; lastly there was Asuka, her feature's where quite unusual, long electric blue hair and bright crimson eyes; Asuka at least had the decency to look apologetic.

A dumb looking blonde brat, a glaring brooding kid with a bloodline and a girl with an unusual hair colour; I hated déjà vu.

"You brats get only ten minutes to get to training grounds thirteen, get there or I'll have you sent back to the academy." I ground out before disappearing with a poof, technically it was my shadow clone that had disappeared and not me but they wouldn't know that.

I watched from my nearby vantage point as they went scrabbling both Jin and Hanabi going for the same open window, they quickly began pushing each other and fighting to get through first; I was at least pleasantly surprised to see Asuka open another window, though she was rather clumsy and slow on her way down to street level.

It would take the average Genin about twenty minutes to reach training grounds thirteen from here, watching them I hoped that the kids would at least make it there within thirty, they were only fresh out of academy and likely didn't even know their way to the training grounds.

Asuka I noticed took the best planned out root of the three although she didn't run at anywhere near the same speed as the others, her frame seemed built for speed and not power though so I'd best help her work on that; Jin seemed to have only a general notion of where he was going climbing over several walls rather than find his way around them, he'd probably arrive first though I was slightly worried about his mentality all things considered...tactics I decided would me a priority when teaching Jin; Hanabi on the other had didn't bother with looking at any signs for directions, I originally thought she might already know where the training grounds were...that's is until she ran the wrong way.

I wondered if maybe there were some other secret Hyuuga training grounds that the girl had been too and mistook as the standard training grounds for the village. It was unfortunately this line of pondering that distracted me and stopped me from keeping the dark haired girl from crashing roughly into the girl who worked in the Ramen shop apparently out on a delivery, I winced as the girl was splashed in boiling Ramen.

Shit.

I quickly created another shadow clone, a technique I preferred not to use simply on principle despite having copied it years ago from Naruto- on the other hand sending a lightning clone would be a grevious misuse of my chakra and dangerous-, the clone took off to meet the other two runts while I hopped down to collect my excuse of a Hyuuga; all seeing eye my ass.

"Show me where it hurts." I didn't ask and I watched as her features contorted from pain into surprise, likely she hadn't expected me to be following her and hadn't detected me either, her expression finally settled on guilt and I wondered if perhaps I shouldn't have been gentler with the girl. I was suddenly whirled around by a particularly angry Ramen girl, though she was thankfully unburned, who immediately slammed a piece of paper into my chest.

"What's this?" I asked before I even looked at the thing, I was more concerned with the girl who seemed to be fighting the urge to cry; burns were always tricky, they seemed to take a private pain threshold of their own.

"Your bill! For all the ramen your student just ruined." Raved the woman, the dark glare on her face making me wonder how Naruto had ever found this girl cute.

"Eh...maybe we could discuss this another time, over dinner maybe?" I invited offhanded, the bill was ridiculous by anyone's standards.

"In your dreams pal." Spat the girl and I cringed, so much for my good looks and 'charm'.

"Or maybe I could set you up with Kakashi some time?" I seem to recall this girl having a crush or some kind of thing for my old teacher.

As I made the offer I oddly hoped I wouldn't be whored out by my own students some day in the future. The girl suddenly had a bright smile painted on her face and I could almost see the love hearts floating around her head.

I sighed deeply grabbing the girl and lifting her, both her legs and arms had been burned pretty baldly so I figured forcing her to walk may get me into serious trouble with someone, Sakura or whoever polices the team instructors.

* * *

><p>"You burned her? What the hell Sasuke?" Sakura ranted, I'd simply went straight to her office instead of checking in at the clinic or anything. Sakura's ever imaginative mind had immediately come to several conclusion's upon seeing the burned girl.<p>

Namely that for some reason I had used a Fire Jutsu on her.

"I didn't burn her Sakura, she had an accident." I returned, she simply huffed and turned to give me a small glare before returning to her careful examination of the girl.

"It doesn't look too serious, I can heal her up right now but she'll still need to use some ointments to treat the burns over the next few weeks." She went on rambling about the reasons for the ointments and such but most of it was lost on me; I noticed Hanabi was still looking quite downtrodden, I guessed that this was likely not how she expected her first day as a ninja to go.

We had to wait a few more minutes for Sakura to treat the burns using medical Jutsu and for her to select exactly what we needed, Sakura's office was neat freak clean but her supply closet looked more akin to something organised by Naruto.

I figured the girl was roughly forty minutes or so late, it finally occurred to me to me that she probably thought she was going to be sent back to the academy.

I sighed wondering how I was going to explain that I wasn't actually going to send them back to the academy, I couldn't really.

* * *

><p>"So Blondie, you were seven minutes late but three minutes quicker than the average Genin; Blues you were eleven minutes late, one minute later than the average Genin; Hyuuga…well that's not really too important." I called after I had dispersed my shadow clone and gained its knowledge.<p>

"Anyway, I think it's best if we started with introductions; your name, hobbies, hope for the futures, things you like and things you dislike; Blondie you first." I told them, for a brief moment recalling my own first day.

"I'm Jin Ken; my hobbies include practicing Ninjutsu and collecting information on famous ninja; I hope to someday be one of the famous ninja; I like good food and interesting stories; I don't like Mondays or Books about ninja codes and boring stuff." Answered the kid excitedly a large grin on his face, I guess he liked to talk about himself.

"Blue hair." I called, I'd probably need to come up with a better nickname…but that would come in due time.

"My name is Asuka Yui; my hobbies include cooking and reading; I hope to someday find my true love; I like thunder storms and the quite; I dislike overly noisy things and arrogant people." Asuka answered a slight quiver of nervousness in her voice here and there.

"Hyuuga, your last." But not least I should think, I had noticed immediately that the girl didn't seem to have a cursed seal which meant she was likely from the main house.

"I'm Hanabi Hyuuga; I spend my free time training and studying; I want to become the most powerful ninja in the village; I like training; I hate wasting time." the pale eyed girl answered and I wondered if I should perhaps give her a reward, compared to her Spartan answer my own anti-social one at our introduction was excessive by comparison.

"Well then, it's my turn I suppose. My name is Sasuke Uchiha; I have lots of hobbies; my hopes for the future, I haven't really thought about it; as for things I like and things I hate…I don't feel like telling you." They all looked somewhere between vaguely disappointed and upset, Jin in particular looked quite upset.

"Now usually this is the part where I determine whether or not you brats are ready to become Genin; that however has been taken out of my hands this year, so I can't send you back to the academy." I explained in a bored voice, they all seemed relieved to hear that news.

"That's because we're so talented right Sasuke-sensei?" gloated Jin happily for a moment.

"I assume that this new decision was so that instead of backing up the academy with idiots too weak to pass exams, the weak ones would simply be killed off instead." I continued keeping my tone steadily bored, Asuka and Jin seemed to shiver simultaneously at my words.

"Now then as for how I'm going to train you, you all get Sundays off and will be training with me together at eight each morning every other day; Hanabi you will train with me on Monday and Thursday evenings, Asuka you will train with me on Tuesday and Friday evenings, lastly Jin you'll train with me on Wednesdays and Saturdays." I explained causing Asuka to raise her hand.

"Eh there's no need to raise your hand Asuka, just ask away." I responded somewhat surprised at the girls mannerisms.

"Well why do we have separate training sessions, isn't it better to train all together?" the girl asked after several confused blinks, I guessed that she was likely confused by the freedom to blurt out questions; the academy was always much stricter.

"Good question, well you see all three of you are quite different and hence need some specific training. Most importantly you all have different Chakra Natures so that's going to affect your Ninjutsu and Taijutsu training." I answered racking a hand through my hair nonchalantly.

"How will it affect our Taijutsu?" shouted out Jin.

"Hm it's probably best to use a demonstration." I answered before forming several hand seals quickly.

There were two small bursts of smoke below where I was sitting as two miniature copies of myself appeared, one with a blue headband and the other with a red headband.

"First of all there are Earth users." As I spoke the copy with the red headband formed several hand seals before disappearing to be replaced with a miniature Jin, the mini Jin himself flashed through several hand seals before slamming the ground with his palm; a small pit opened up beneath the remaining miniature version of me.

"While being skilled in Earth Ninjutsu they also have naturally tougher bodies and are more suited towards defensive forms of Taijutsu, mainly blocking with the occasional heavy attack; Taijutsu isn't a huge priority for Earth users." I explained as my tiny clone climbed out of the pit and rushed to attack the mini Jin; the copy of the boy blocked most of the hits and only lashed out with a couple of heavy strikes of his own that seemed to rock the miniature me.

"Then there are Water users." The two fighters pulled apart and the Jin clone formed a hand seal and puffed away to be replaced by Sakura;(they didn't need to know she never actually trained in any offensive Ninjutsu)I poured some water from a bottle near the two mini-fighters and she flashed through several hand seals of her own causing the water to mould together into a vaguely dragon like shape and attack my own miniature clone.

"Water users are naturally more graceful than others and are also better suited to defensive Taijutsu forms, dodging and throws using the opponents weight work best." I explained, my clone had recovered and now rushed to attack the mini-Sakura, the miniature Sakura dodged deftly several times before flipping the miniature version of me after a missed kick.

"Then we have Lightning users." The miniature Sakura formed a hand seal and transformed into a miniature Asuka, the mini-Asuka formed several hand seals before discharging a bolt of lightning at the miniature me.

"Lightning users are naturally faster than most and excel at counter fighting, Taijutsu is a priority to them as Lightning Techniques require large amounts of chakra and have a more limited range than other Elements." I informed them as my miniature clone attacked the tiny Asuka; at the last moment the girl leaned back from his punch kicking my clone in the stomach causing him to double over and then follow up with an elbow to the back of his head.

"After that is Fire users." I continued as the miniature Asuka made a hand seal and transformed into Hanabi, the newly formed Hanabi clone flashed through hand seals before bringing her hand to her mouth and blowing several fire balls at the miniature version of me.

"Fire users are more aggressive than most and slightly stronger for it, they do better at offensive Taijutsu forms than the defensive; they also require strong Taijutsu to balance the high Chakra costs of Fire Ninjutsu." I explained as the mini-Hanabi began a fierce assault on my miniature copy; she threw a frenzied combination of punches and kicks; I faintly noted that the style the clone was using was likely nothing like the girls actual style.

"Lastly Wind users." I stated while the Hanabi clone formed a hand seal and transformed into a miniature form of Naruto, the mini Naruto flashed through hand seals before a small blade of condensed air was sent flying toward by clone.

"Wind users are geared towards offence, they often attack frantically and overwhelm they're opponents with unorthodox attack patterns." The mini Naruto began his rough almost sloppy attack swinging blows from almost every angle, though the attacks were unrefined they managed to keep my clone too busy to counter.

After they're little demonstration the two clones bowed and vanished with a small puff of smoke.

"And before you ask I showed you all five Nature's because it may prove to be an advantage to you in the future; you may be able to figure out what Ninjutsu an opponent will use based on their fighting style or vice versa and give you an edge." I explained seeing Asuka about to re-raise her hand.

"So I'll be using those individual training sessions to teach you your preferred Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, then in the group session's you'll practise basic ninja skills, teamwork and other such things; I'll also pick us up missions once or twice a week once I get a handle on your capabilities, any questions?" I continued happy to see that none of the three had any questions for me; I briefly pondered what I should do with them now, it hadn't taken as long as I had expected to get through with the introductions.

"Well what else is there to discuss, weapons I suppose; what have you trained in?" I asked, most Genin only had basic weapon skills; few decided to take any of the optional classes to train in new weaponry; both Naruto and I had taken the class for the Windmill shuriken, we had a different success rate to say the least.

Kakashi and later Itachi had both experience with katana as it was a prerequisite for joining Anbu, naturally I had learned from the both of them; though unlike the two of them I had taken a liking to the weapon and it had made its way into my arsenal preference.

I planned to give each of them a speciality in one weapon, academy training in one may be useful as a base.

Unfortunately it seemed my students were only versed in the use of Kunai, shuriken and exploding tags; though they had seemed quite proud of their prowess with them.

"Come on." I huffed leading my new pupils back into the village, Jin bounced up to walk with me practically radiating curiosity; the two girls hung back to walk with each other.

"Where are we going Sasuke-sensei?" asked the boy cheerfully by my side.

"To get you brats some decent weaponry." I answered hoping that I could somehow train the kid to be quitter.

"But we already have weapons." He returned drawing one of his kunai as we reached my preferred weapon shop, I'd already been here once today so I supposed it might look slightly odd to the owner.

"We're here to get you a weapon that isn't disposable." I replied entering the shop and gesturing for the kids to pick something out.

"Ah Sasuke-kun, back again today; why don't you just ask me out already and stop making excuses to come in here and see me." Joked the young woman behind the counter sending me a wink.

"I don't think that you father would like that Aoi." I answered dragging myself over to the counter but not before shouting at Jin not to play with the loaded crossbow.

"Are you crazy he'd love the idea; though I'm reconsidering myself, I didn't know you had kids." Commented the girl as I noticed Hanabi accidently knock over a staff and then scramble to pick it up with a bright blush on her face, she really was uniquely awkward and lacking coordination for a Hyuuga.

"Maybe I'll ask him for his blessing and propose so, and there by students not my kids." I answered with a snort, I'd hardly managed to get a girl pregnant at three or something.

"Ah and you're taking them out shopping, you picking up the bill; that's nice of you." Mentioned the girl with a sigh blowing a lock of her auburn hair from her face, she had been working here since as far back as I could remember; as far as I knew she had trained to be a ninja but had to drop out after some accident on a mission, she'd been in the year before me or the year before that I couldn't quite remember.

I snorted.

"As if, the academy is supposed to provide it's students with a complete assortment of weaponry upon their graduation; that includes a primary weapon and not just Kunai and Shuriken. I'll take the bill to them to be reimbursed." I explained, it was kind of the academy's way of stretching out their budget, since most didn't take the extra class to learn a specific weapon they never put in a request for one at their graduation.

It wasn't the students fault as the academy specifically chose their History and tactics lessons to slant towards Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu usage and there famous practitioners.

"Ah so can I add a nice tip to the bill so?" asked the girl slyly, it was an aspect of her personality I greatly enjoyed, I let out a quiet chuckle.

"Sure but don't write it on the receipt as that." It's not that I made a habit of ripping people off but I knew that the store needed the commerce, most places had taken to only selling commonplace ninja weapons and even then weapons of lower quality with the decline of weapon users in the village; this store was one of the few that did high grade weaponry.

"Of course not Sasuke-kun, this isn't my first time you know." She teased me with a grin.

Asuka was the first to select her weapon, a Katana.

I wondered if she was trying to suck up to me for a moment, then put it off to the girl just having a similar nature to my own; I figured that the a short sword would do her better for the moment, until she had longer arms anyway and sent her back to select a shorter Wakizashi instead.

Hanabi had selected her weapon second a set of Tonfa, I have to say I was disappointed the girl didn't seem to want to move away from her Hyuuga Taijutsu if the weapon choice was any indication- the Tonfa could be worked in well with her Juken but it was just more of the same at the end of the day.

I had heard that training a Hyuuga was essentially an exercise in futility, with the exception of some ninja basic's and the occasional Jutsu they ignored you in favour of their own Hyuuga style Taijutsu and bloodline techniques.

Jin was the last to decide after he realised that the large war hammer-like weapon he had been eying up was far too heavy for him to actually use; he had settled for a pair of nunchaku that I was certain would end up doing far more harm to him instead of to any of his opponents.

"So I'll see you around for dinner so you can ask my father about our marriage nay?" asked Aoi with a giggle waving us off we had paid for our items.

"Ah of course _dear_." I answered with a plainly false sweetness. Once we were out of the store Asuka's hand raised up into the air.

"You don't need to do that Asuka, just ask; what is it anyway?" I asked wondering how long it would take for the girl to kick that particular habit.

"Is that your girlfriend Sensei?" asked the girl with wide curiously eyes.

"Eh no. I'm just humouring the nice crazy woman, that's all." I answered leading the team back towards the training grounds we had come from. On the way back we only had one instance of Hanabi accidently whacking a passing civilian she hadn't noticed while examining her new weapons and two accidents involving Jin's Nunchaku and both his head and a near miss of Hanabi's.

Strolling quietly next to me leaving her royal blue handled blade in its sheathe Asuka was quickly becoming my favourite student.

"Alright to complete our first day as a team I think a fight is in order." I spoke once we had re-entered the training field.

"You have until the sun sets to draw blood, I advise you to come at me with lethal force or else you won't succeed." I warned them drawing my weapon for the battle, it wasn't my beloved katana but a new weapon I had picked up in Aoi's shop.

I stood facing down my students with a pair of steel chop sticks drawn to protect myself. There was a glaring problem with fighting the three of them, I was overwhelmingly the offence type and that meant I'd have to severely gut my fighting style; I didn't know more than a handful of Ninjutsu of D-rank and my Taijutsu was based on taking advantage of my Lightning Ninjutsu and violent crushing attacks; as for Genjutsu that was routed in my Sharingan and any Sharingan illusions were impossible to moderate, the Sharingan probed the opponents minds and brought out their inner fears and as such since the illusion wasn't conjured by the user it couldn't be moderated by the user.

They hesitated for a moment before rushing to attack me with their new weapons; I had to give them credit, even though they were assaulting a likely more powerful opponent head one, they were backing each other up.

At the last moment the two girls veered off, Hanabi going right and Asuka going left; only Jin continued straight swinging his nunchaku in an uncontrolled rough combo I had seen him practicing on his way here; I deftly moved to the left after his final right to left diagonal strike and caught him underneath the chin with my left forearm taking the boy off his feet.

I didn't have time to pause as Asuka and Hanabi stuck with attacks of their own, I blocked Asuka's sword strike with the chopsticks and caught Hanabi's wrist to push aside her Juken strike; apparently the Hyuuga wasn't as excited to try out her new weapon as the other two.

I used the momentum of the girls attack to toss the dark haired girl into her smaller teammate, though not before pushing aside the blue haired girls blade to prevent any unwanted accidents.

For a moment I was surprised, they had naturally worked together, a rarity for Genin teams.

Jin was back on his feet again but without his Nunchaku, they had been left on the ground, he had instead drawn and thrown several shuriken at me; I easily batted aside the three projectiles as the blonde rushed forward a punch chambered, I struck out with a front kick knocking the kid backward.

By the time the three of them had recovered and regained their footing I had concealed myself in the trees, my disappearing act seemed to have struck fear into the three as they jumpily searched around the clearing before Hanabi and Jin dashed off into the trees to find me.

So much for teamwork.

Well it was time to see what the new Genin's individual skill level was at; I figured I'd start with Hanabi, pride of the Hyuuga clan.

I found the girl quickly, it seemed she was supremely ungifted when it came to directions and had managed to lose herself in the forest and now seemed more preoccupied with finding her way back to the training grounds than finding me.

"Fire Style; Great Fire Ball Jutsu." I called carefully aiming the Jutsu only to scare the girl as she ducked behind a nearby tree, I couldn't exactly bring her to the clinic to be treated for burns twice in one day.

"Ninja Skill; Ninjutsu." I explained after a quick couple of jump's to place myself on the tree branch directly above the girl, I followed up by dropping from the branch down in front of the girl.

"Ninja Skill; Taijutsu." I called putting away my 'weapon' and raising my arms to an on guard position, considering the reputation of Hanabi's clan this was a potentially needless and dangerous lesson.

That in mind I was vaguely disappointed to find I had overestimated the girls prowess in close range combat, true it would likely be too much for a regular Genin and even certain Chunin to handle but it was still less than I had expected; her strikes were quick but not particularly precise, more than once she had misjudged the distance either falling short of a target or over extending and leaving herself open.

I managed to dodge several of her attacks and slip behind the girl pressing both my index and middle fingers against the back of her neck, Genjutsu could be activated through a visual link or a physical connection.

"Ninja Skill; Genjutsu." I whispered just loud enough for her to hear as I activated the Genjutsu, the illusion I weaved was only of a low level and would be displaced by a minor Chakra surge.

The illusion I'd created would force the girl to witness a bright flash of light leaving her blind, it was simple in that it only created the sense of the ground beneath the feet of the victim and some back ground sounds; it would be easy for the victim to realise they were hearing the same bird on a ten second loop or that the forest floor was level and there were no trees around, well it would be easy unless the victim panicked.

Hanabi collapsed forward but I wrapped an arm around her waist before she could hit the ground, I guessed she had panicked. I dropped her back off at the clearing, Asuka had disappeared though whether it was to find her teammates or me I could only guess.

I headed out to find my next target Jin, I also made a point to pick up his discarded Nunchaku.

I found him curiously searching through bushes not far from the clearing…did he really think I was hiding in a bush somewhere, the boy definitely needed to work on some tactics.

I formed a hard seal and transformed myself into a copy of the blonde boy, first I'd test his Taijutsu.

I moved in to attack surprising him, we exchanged blows, or more precisely I hit him…a lot; I made a clear point of stressing my weapons reach advantage and superior versatility over his kunai; he had chosen the weapon and he should be made aware of its advantages after all.

Now it was time for Ninjutsu.

I threw the boy his weapon distracting him for a moment while I flashed through hand seals, he failed to notice me disappear beneath the forest floor and then failed to counter when I dragged him beneath.

"Earth Style; Head Hunter Jutsu." I stated kneeling down to the boy, it was time for some Genjutsu.

I applied the Genjutsu through vision this time instead, Jin would imagine himself pulled deeper into the earth and be completely buried. My second student that day promptly fainted, maybe I was being too tough on them.

In short order I returned to my original form and dug up Jin before bringing the boy back to the camp, Hanabi was where I had left her and I detected Asuka's chakra signature bordering the camp.

"You can come out now Asuka, you've only got about fifteen minutes of light left you know." I called, the girl came out of her hiding space and I wondered if she would even attack me on her own.

I did however become suspicious when I noticed the girls lack of a shadow, I turned quickly to see another version of the girl going for my back; again this Asuka was missing a shadow.

I finally spotted the real girl trying to wake her teammates, I had to give her points; she was certainly clever; if she knew the correct way to disrupt a Genjutsu I'd have potentially been in trouble; then there was the loyalty to her teammates, or maybe that decision was based on her own lack of combat ability compared to the other two.

"First Taijutsu." I spoke moving forward and engaging the girl before she had time to draw her new sword, her attacks lacked the speed of Hanabi's or the strength on Jin's and were much less fluid and practised than either Hanabi or Jin's; I broke through her guard at will and pushed her against a nearby tree trunk.

"Next Ninjutsu. Lightning Style; Electro Wave Jutsu." I timed my technique so that the girl had time to roll to the side before my palm connected with the tree trunk splintering the bark and the energy discharged from my hand.

"Lastly Genjutsu." I simply taped her where she had fallen to throw her into another of my Genjutsu, I would appear to be struck down and the area swarmed by enemy Ninja.

The girls eyes took on a glazed look as the Genjutsu took effect, only a moment later as the Sun faded beneath the horizon the girl shook off the illusion.

"Congratulations Asuka." I offered the girl, I was quite pleased seeing as with her overcoming the Genjutsu that meant I hadn't over done things with the other two, Asuka would be the balance of the team, a medic or perhaps leader demending on how her abilities progressed.

"But I didn't draw blood Sensei." Spoke the girl wide eyed and confused.

"No but you did survive until sundown, I think that earns you a free meal. Come on." I answered starting back towards the village, I had been hungry for a while now and it only seemed fair to treat the girl for a job well done.

"Eh what about Hanabi and Jin Sensei?" asked the girl jogging to catch up with my longer strides.

"This can be a lesson to work on your weaknesses, they'll come to soon enough anyway." I answered more worried about what I'd order to eat.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later found myself and Asuka enjoying a nice meal at a restaurant only maybe ten minutes from the training grounds; the food wasn't particularly good but it wasn't bad either and it was close to the training grounds which made it convenient.<p>

"Sensei?" I heard Asuka ask quietly, I was happy that the overly polite girl at least hadn't put up her hand to talk but asked to ask a question…that's an odd thing to do isn't it.

"Yes Asuka?" I enquired subtly glancing around at the waitresses hoping to see one carrying our order.

"What element is your Chakra Nature?" asked the girl, I smirked figuring out what she was really asking; who was I in the best position to train of the three of them.

"I think you can guess that." I answered her, it would be a small test of my own; the girl had seemed quite cunning, already a good candidate to be team leader though that could easily change.

"Well you said you're an Uchiha which means that your Nature is Fire." Answered Asuka.

"That's half right, my affinity is actually Lightning though." I answered quite proud of myself, not many Chunin had a second element release; the girl seemed happy about it anyway.

"Sasuke-kun." I turned from Asuka to see Sakura smiling happily in greeting before sliding into the booth across from us; so much for asking huh.

"Ah Sakura, finished work early?" I asked supposing I should at least feign politeness, Asuka was carefully shifting her eyes from me to Sakura and back again…seemed the girl was going to match me up with every woman I ran into.

Though we -Team 7- had once, at Sakura's prompting, attempted to match Kakashi up with someone…it hadn't worked out well; especially as it had been a blind date with Anko.

"Yeah, Sensei let me finish early when this freak storm started up." Answered the kunoichi and for the first time my normally sharp senses picked out the dripping pink rain coat hung near the door and the faint sound of rain hitting the pavement outside.

"Storm." I heard Asuka whisper just around the same time I began swearing and stood to leave.

There was a bang as the door to the restaurant opened, two muddy soaked Genin staggered in mumbles and curses of 'Bastard Sensei' clearly audibly…..

"Shit." Maybe I shouldn't have given them those weapons after all.

* * *

><p>And I felt the call to start the story again, and I gotta say I'm happy that I did; I think there's a whole lot more meat on the bones of the story now.<p>

I'm looking to you guys as always to give me feedback on this new chapter and how it measures up to the original(hopefully it's better) and all the other review type things.

Thank you for reading, pretty please review(I'm coming off as desperate aren't I? What can I say I'm a review whore I guess.)

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- No, I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 2-

(Sasuke's POV)

* * *

><p>Basic Training; was there ever anything more soul destroying then it; I suppose every Instructor probably felt that way at the beginning, that they're students were more horrible and graceless then every other year before that, but still…there did seem to be something particularly damaged about my students.<p>

I had attempted to teach them a simple attack kata to take advantage of each of their natures; it would take advantage of Asuka's speed, Hanabi's attack power and Jin's solid defence; Jin would begin the combination with a solid attack to hopefully disorientate the opponent then Asuka would step in for a swift attack followed by Hanabi for the finish.

Of course once they learned some Ninjutsu the combination could be vastly improved; Jin could use a Jutsu to trap the target and allow Asuka to move in safely with a lightning Jutsu to paralyze the target followed by a Fire technique by Hanabi.

Until I trained them though it seemed they were doomed to not even be able to perform ever the simplest routines effectively; Jin didn't have any problems with the movement but Asuka lacked speed resulting in her hitting the target after Hanabi and speaking of the Hyuuga, well she lacked the power to provide the finish I wanted…I supposed the Juken may allow her to do her job though.

That would be my opinion if I hadn't allowed them to run the kata on me instead of the dummy, unless she'd intended it Hanabi's attack hadn't worked properly as she hadn't disrupted my chakra network at all; I'd ruled out her not using the Juken as she had moulded chakra into her hand, I could see that through the Sharingan.

I'd wait until their separate training sessions to show them any Ninjutsu so I figured I'd just use this time to train their basic attributes.

"Keep moving!" I called as once again Asuka had begun to slow her pace; I had them running laps of the village to improve their stamina as it would be the most valuable attribute to them.

Asuka proved to have the lowest stamina of the group barely keeping pace with the other two, Hanabi's stamina seemed quite strong with her barely sweating at all and Jin…well I had to make sure the boy didn't go ahead if anything.

Only Konoha academy would create Genin seemingly trained backwards, the student who should naturally be fastest was slowest due to her lack of stamina; I'd bet money that the other two had trained their stamina themselves outside of academy classes.

I made them run for another twenty minutes before I allowed them their first break of the day; while both Hanabi and Jin took it happily and nursed their ration of water Asuka gulped now almost half of hers and collapsed onto the rough soil of the training grounds.

I felt kind of sorry for the girl, I may have been pushing her too hard but if she didn't improve her stamina first and foremost she would only be a liability to the team.

That said I'd also need to change Jin's lack of tact and Hanabi's absence of grace; they may prove to be much more challenging tasks in the long run.

Next step in their basic training routine would be Strength training; it was most important for Jin since even with his admirable stamina his speed would be lower in the long run, hence Jin would be doing power training whilst Hanabi and Asuka would be doing lighter weight training to improve their Strength and Speed together.

It was like a heavy weight boxer; Jin would train his strength so that he could slug it out in a fight of attrition, absorbing his opponents attacks and hitting back twice as hard.

Asuka and Hanabi on the other had would train to be more explosive; they'd need to be faster to avoid hits they couldn't withstand and they would again have to use their speed to supplement their attack power since they couldn't rely solely on their strength or weight.

So for our next comedy act I had Jin hefting some large rocks from one end of the training field to the other; there were about thirty rocks in total and I made sure to keep an eye on his posture, it wouldn't do to have him injuring his back trying to increase his strength.

Hanabi and Asuka had been outfitted with wrist weights and ankle weights, I had allowed Hanabi to go through her own Juken kata; Asuka I was guiding through Kata myself; it was building on the foundation of her Academy Taijutsu, I didn't introduce any strikes or blocks she wouldn't be familiar with; there was however a much faster tempo to it and it would be much more physically strenuous than an academy kata.

Asuka did not seem happy with my latest gift, especially after I spent the next half an hour correcting small points about her Kata; an arm an inch to low or her knee not locked out completely during a kick- I was relentless.

Finally I called it a day after Jin had moved all of his rocks across the training grounds _and_ back again, well it was over for Asuka and Jin now; it was Hanabi's turn today for afternoon training and I got the impression that the three of them were suddenly very happy that they didn't have an evening training session each day.

"You've got an hour for lunch Hanabi." I called to the girl as she rushed from the training grounds, I assumed she was heading back to the Hyuuga compound; that girl seemed particularly strict on reporting in regularly to Hyuuga, so much so that I almost suspected that she was spying on me for the Hyuuga clan.

I could be weirdly paranoid at times.

"So you think you can walk?" I asked squatting down over my currently exhausted student, after I'd allowed them to stop Asuka had simply sat down where she'd been training and contented herself with breathing heavily.

At least she had enough energy to preserve her dignity and had avoided curling into a foetal position…well so far anyway.

After last time I decided it was best not to leave my students to their own devices. All I received by way of answer was an exhausted shake of her head before she abandoned that last shred of dignity and curled up.

"Do you want to catch your breath, or would you like to be carried home?" I asked resisting the morbid urge to poke her to see if she was truly alive.

There were several moments silence as I watched the question bounce around through her mind, I got the feeling that she wanted to be carried but didn't want to seem weak.

"Alright then." I sighed gently lifting her and placing the blushing girl onto my back.

"Thank you." I heard her mutter as I routed around inside the pouch on my belt, eventually I successfully retrieved a Type Two soldier pill; type One pills were for short term chakra and stamina regeneration but type Two were instead intended for muscle growth and injury recovery, I didn't exactly know what was in them just that they contained a whole lot of protein.

It would help the girl's muscles recover overnight and should limit any muscle pains she'd feel tomorrow, at least I hoped it would anyway; she didn't question me when handed it to her, I assumed she either already knew what it was or simply trusted me.

I secretly hoped it was the latter option.

We reached her home in silence and I got to stand awkwardly at the door wondering if I should knock, just enter or dump the blue haired girl on the doorstep.

I didn't have to deliberate for long as Asuka's mother, I assumed, opened the door and beckoned me inside; I was asked to place Asuka on the couch before her mother requested…or should I say commanded that I join her for some tea and a talk, I worried for a moment that it was going to be one of those 'you've hurt my daughter and now I'm going to gut' you kind of talks- the only thing worse of course being the 'you've hurt my daughter and now I'm going to castrate you' situations.

Fortunately it was not.

Rather it seemed to be one of those 'if my daughter gets hurt around you I'll gut you talks'.

"I thought you'd be older." Commented the woman after I'd introduced myself to her; I had expected that one, though I made a point not to react to it the same way Naruto had…challenging one of his students father's to a fight and shouting how as he would soon be the Hokage that they should be honoured.

"That may be Yui-san but I can promise you that my age does not reflect my abilities." I responded calmly and evenly, I decided to take her point as a complement rather than as an insult.

"You can call me Aoi, Sasuke-san." Offered the woman sitting across from me and pouring a cup of green tea for each of us.

"Well Aoi-san, I can't ask you not to worry about your daughter but I can promise you that while she's under my care I'll stop at nothing to protect her." I promised the woman, I hoped that she would trust me and not underestimate my skills due to my age, though I doubted a few nice words would work very well.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me; I've just heard many bad rumours about this new generation of instructors." Apologised Aoi, I could guess where those rumour had come from pretty easily.

Did the bad rumour's come from Shikamaru who had his students playing board games to learn tactics, unlikely; did the rumours come from Rock Lee who had hospitalised his students with his warm up schedule and Naruto who had his students collapse during his bell test, he had thought it clever to have them fast for a whole day before the test instead of just skipping breakfast; I would be willing to bet money on it.

"It's quite alright Aoi-san, but if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to attend to." I spoke making a point to check in on Asuka before I left, I supposed it went quite well; Kakashi had warned me that the worst aspect of Genin students was likely the overbearing parents, not that they didn't have a right to be but it was still damn annoying.

I only had about twenty minute left to grab lunch now…and as much as I hated to admit it that meant that my best bet to get something to eat in time to meet Hanabi would be the ramen stand.

Naturally I found Naruto there, he was actually nursing his food as opposed to simply wolfing it down so I assumed it must have been his third maybe forth bowl of the day; that or he'd been replaced by a rather poor attempt at a doppelganger.

"Dobe!" I greeted taking a seat next to him, the blonde wore the standard Chunin attire with the exception that his pants and undershirt were a bright obnoxious orange; I took the seat next to him.

"Bastard, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto grinning excitedly at me, a somewhat gruesome sight considering that his mouth was full of noodles at the time.

"Applying for a job." I answered dryly.

"Really…would I get a discount?" asked Naruto eye's wide and I wasn't quite sure whether he had caught the sarcasm and was playing along, or if he was just the idiot I always accused him of being.

"No, I'd bar you actually." I returned placing my order, I ignored Naruto's expression of horror.

"So how are you finding being a Sensei?" I prompted hoping to kill the couple of minute wait while I awaited my order to be made up.

"It's weird, there all really cool though." I summarised that his students probably looked up to him with hero worship, that was certainly one of Naruto favourite things.

"I know what you mean." I agreed as my food was finished, I paid and thanked the man before preceding to wolf into my food in a way that would likely shock my mother into a coma.

"Put any of yours in hospital yet?" asked the blonde around a mouthful of food, a testament to how I spend far too much time with the dobe was that I actually understood him.

"Came pretty close, but not yet no" I answered, besides it was only Asuka who was so close to exhaustion right now, the others were only mildly exhausted.

"Be careful bastard, parents are really unreasonable about hospitalisation." Commented Naruto, I gave him a strange look as I finished my food- poor Naruto, sometimes he forgot the limitations of normal human beings; the only team he had been part of were likely to become and surpass the legendary Sannin and our Sensei was the most likely candidate as the next Hokage…hardly an average occurrence.

The only thing that was really unreasonable was that the kids were still in Naruto's care.

"I have to let a medic watch over and supervise all our training sessions." Moaned the blonde well that certainly explained things.

I realised that I was almost going to be late for my next training session and quickly bid Naruto a swift farewell.

I reached the training grounds in record time but found that Hanabi had reached them before me…I tried my best to feign ease, I doubt that she bought it considering that I was sweating heavily and barely keeping my breaths even.

"Ah Hanabi, good to see you got here in time; did you enjoy your lunch?" I enquired casually considering what my next move would be.

I had planned on figuring out exactly what I would teach the girl today over lunch, I hadn't gotten the opportunity.

I could teach her the Grand fire ball though that was a high chakra requirement technique…just like every other fire technique, plus she had gotten a remarkably low Ninjutsu score for a passing student. A chakra increasing training technique would be better but I wanted to give the girl something special for her first lesson, something to work toward perfecting.

"So what's next Sasuke?" asked the girl a raised eyebrow direct towards me.

"You'll be learning the Grand Fire Ball Jutsu today." Shit, well if she can't do it it'll be her own damn fault or at least the Hyuuga's for their reliance on Taijutsu.

The girl's eyes lit up at the mention of the technique; I figured it was one of two things, the girl was really eager to learn Ninjutsu or she had heard this was the Uchiha initiation technique and now hoped to prove her own clans superiority- I'll admit it, I was really only playing the devil's advocate with that first suggestion.

I had her memorise the hand seal combination and talked her through the chakra moulding pattern, it would be easier since she was naturally attuned to Fire and wouldn't have to consciously alter her chakra too much.

Finally she was ready to attempt the technique for real, I watched pleased as she ran through the hand seals perfectly and activating my Sharingan I saw her correctly gather her chakra in her chest…and then she literally blow smoke.

I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing as the girl opened her eyes to give the smoke a look of utmost hatred.

I had her try it another two times, the final of which saw the girl manage to produce a small flicker of a flame; as she finished her final attempt she immediately doubled in two, drained.

"Shouldn't have pushed it." I mumbled to myself, of course the girl hadn't been able to use a fire Jutsu. Maybe next I'll teach Asuka Chidori after all I had been able to use it at her age…though I loath to admit it I was as bad as Naruto.

"Alright that's enough for today, but I want you to use that Jutsu three times every morning before breakfast." I spoke a little louder, the girl nodded at my words and shot me a look.

"Is that really it?" she asked, I guessed the girl was used to fairly intensive training; well intense physical training anyway.

"Sorry you miss understood, that's it for Ninjutsu for today. We'll move on to sparing next." My hand ghosted toward the handle of my katana but stopped short when the girl left her Tonfa on the ground next to my training weights from earlier.

I decided to let her fight in her comfort zone at least for the first round anyway to hopefully bring up her spirits after the Ninjutsu lesson, I shifted back into a cat stance, pulled my right hand back to my hip and raised my left arm loosely extended before me my hand open at eye level.

I'd let her begin things.

* * *

><p>The girl had given herself a concussion.<p>

Not that Sakura would believe me that is; apparently my excuse that Hanabi, heir to the graceful Hyuuga, had ducked under my controlled punch only to bash her head against the hilt of my katana just wasn't all that believable.

"Again Sasuke, honestly!" complained Sakura as she examined Hanabi, announcing that my student would live…as if I had actually thought her injury was actually life threatening.

"You know I don't think that I can just look the other way this time Sasuke-kun." The coy and flirtatious smile now painted on her lips immediately alluded me to the danger that I was now in.

"What do you want Sakura?" I asked, not exactly in the mood for bargaining.

"To the point Sasuke I like that." Complimented Sakura and I felt my unease grow.

"What Sakura?" I asked rubbing the bridge between my nose, as I felt a headache building.

"Ten dates." She offered eyes narrowing suddenly.

"No." I responded.

"Eight." She tried.

"No." I returned making a mental note to add some aspirin to this deal.

"Five." She whispered, I shook my head 'no'.

"Three." I gave her the now customary no.

"…One?" she was starting to look desperate now, and had adopted that kicked puppy look.

"Half, and you throw in some aspirin." I counter offered dryly.

"Deal!" she agreed brightly as if she had just won some monumental prize…not blackmailed me into half a date. I wasn't even sure what the hell half a date would consist of.

While the medic ninja was busy with her celebrations, namely running off to brag to Ino, I debated on exactly what I was supposed to with my student now; I could take her back to the Hyuuga compound…and then I can explain what happened from the comforts of the Hyuuga dungeons.

I decided that waiting for the girl to wake up was probably the best course of action, after all it's not like that could take long; I contented myself with trying to get comfortable in the chair next to the girls bed and lamenting my lack of a book or anything vaguely interesting.

After a couple of minutes of patient waiting I began to get a little impatient, there were several shelves of books around the room but they only contained medical textbooks- some rummaging later I came across a bingo book.

It was an older edition and was missing several of the newer criminals profiles, odd that Sakura would keep one around though it did have some older somewhat interesting profiles that my newer version was missing.

There was one ninja who had supposedly perfected his transformation Jutsu to such an extent that it was impossible to see through without a bloodline, he had managed several robberies and impersonated several high level officials in the village hidden in the clouds.

A medic ninja had went rouge to help the enemy civilians injured by her comrades during a minor battle, he was assumed a traitor to the village hidden in the sand.

A ninja had fled the village hidden in the mist and was reported to have taken weapon forging secrets with her, her bounty was unusually high and most surprisingly demanded her dead to claim the reward; I made a mental note of the areas she had supposedly sold these weapons- you never know after all and I could use a mist craft sword.

There were several other criminals that I had never heard of before in the book but none were particularly interesting, I was surprised to note however that this book predated Orochimaru's deflection as he wasn't in it.

I was just finished reading the crimes committed by a Rain village staff expert when Hanabi finally awoke.

"What…happened?" she rasped groggily, I offered her a bottle of water that was quickly snatched from my hands- the Hyuuga took a healthy swig from the bottle.

"You head butted my katana." I answered chuckling a little at the wide eyed stare Hanabi gave me in response.

"Don't worry it wasn't the sharp end." I added before the poor girl started checking herself for wounds, she seemed to have recognised Sakura's office from the last time we were here.

I stood raking a hand through my hair, it was almost dark outside now and I suspected I may have to explain the extended training session to the Hyuuga monarch.

"Come on we'd better get you home now princess." I announced helping the girl stand up, she was a little shaky with her first few steps but quickly seemed to have regained her balance.

'Princess?' I thought to myself, I supposed she was one but only I could make the word sound like an insult.

She remained silent as we walked through the quiet streets and I tried to ignore the sudden urge I felt to fill the discomforting emptiness.

"You can take tomorrow off if you need." I commented though somehow I doubted the girl would be absent from training even if I demanded it, clumsy as she was Hanabi did possess an extraordinary drive.

Fortunately there was no trouble when I finally managed to return Hanabi to the Hyuuga compound, I was surprised to note though that the girl seemed hesitant to return to her home.

In all I reflected that while today could have gone much better I was sure there was sensei worse off than myself…somewhere.

* * *

><p>I have to say sorry for the delay on this one, I was just looking through my stories and noticed I'd only released the first chapter of the story...this chapter has actually just been sitting on the hard drive for a couple of weeks...please don't hate me, chapter three will be up in two day's at the most to make up for it I promise.<p>

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- No, I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 3-

* * *

><p>(Sasuke's POV)<p>

"All right, I wanted to put it off for a little while longer but it's time for your first mission." I announced to the three Genin gathered in our usual meeting place, I had put them through a gruelling two and a half weeks of basic training before the Hokage had demanded that I take on some missions.

Hanabi and Asuka were quick to demand/ask what the mission would be whereas Jin on the other hand asked if 'it was something cool like fighting mutated ninja robot aliens'- that was one weird kid.

"Oh it's far cooler than that." I responded exciting my students further still.

"You'll be painting fences." I stated dryly; it was one of the more come on place D rank missions, there were a surprisingly large amount of vandals in the village Hidden in the Leafs.

Asuka looked slightly disappointed and a little embarrassed, probably at getting worked up about the really 'cool' mission; Hanabi looked noticeably more disappointed, like she's gotten a really bad birthday present I'd say; lastly there was Jin, well Jin looked somewhat like he's just walked in on me torturing Santa Clause.

Neither Jin or Hanabi wasted any time in telling me how much they disapproved of our mission.

"Calm down now, do this mission right and I'll be able to get you a better one next time." I explained leading my students toward the area assigned to our group.

"Is this all, I'll have it done in no time." Boasted Jin puffing out his chest for dramatic effect.

"Tch it'll still take you twice as long as me." Mocked Hanabi blowing a raspberry at her comrade…so this was it, I've been reduced to being a babysitter.

"Tell you what, whoever finishes the most fences today will get a surprise." I cut in before Jin could get his counter in.

"It's not going to be 'cool' like this mission is it?" sneered Hanabi, cleaver girl.

"I think you'll like it." I answered, I already knew that the girl was hyper competitive- if I offered a piece of paper to the winner both her and Jin would still probably give it their all.

I blinked slowly a couple of times in shock.

"The hell?" I asked quietly starring at the 'Naruto Uzumaki for Hokage' scrolled across the wall in front of me, and the couple of dozen copies covering each and every free surface along the fences as far as the eye could see.

"Who's Naruto Uzumaki?" asked Asuka noticing my confusion, Hanabi and Jin had both already pried open a bucket of paint each and were hard at work- shouting the occasional insult to one another.

"The worlds least subtle prankster." I replied dryly before shaking my head and telling the girl she can join her teammates now.

While the Genin worked themselves to the bone I took the chance to reflect on my teams current abilities.

Jin hadn't really improved all that much since I had mainly been working on boosting the groups stamina, and the boy had already had considerable stamina; he was improving in the basics with his new weapon but more than that he was doing best in improving his Taijutsu; adapting well to the more advanced Kata I was running him through.

Hanabi had been resisting any Taijutsu training I tried to impart on her and it worried me, her Gentle fist seemed unreliable at best; her chakra reserves were also too low for her to perform Fire Jutsu right now and she ignored her Tonfa unless specifically told to use them- the girl was just turning into a massive headache to try and teach.

Asuka on the other hand was taking to my teachings well, her stamina was increasing steadily and with more energy her speed also increased; her Taijutsu skills were still below that of her teammates but were also steadily improving along with her kenjutsu skills; she still hadn't made much head way in Ninjutsu however.

On a whole I had stayed far away from Genjutsu with the team; once they had enough control of their chakra systems to perform several Jutsu I'd start counter Genjutsu training.

Hanabi was in the lead for the moment but Jin was closing the distance, on the other hand I was tempted to announced Asuka the winner simply because she was the only one doing a decent job; parts of the graffiti were still highly visible were each of my overzealous students had missed spots.

"You'll run a lap around the village for each spot of graffiti that I find." I spoke drawing a harsh curse from Jin and a slightly less rough but none the less un-lady like comment from Hanabi before both of them raced back over their fences covering up missing spots.

The sun had dipped low in the sky by the time all of my students had finished their work, Hanabi had just slightly edged out Jin at the cost of having to complete six laps around the village, Jin only had to do four and Asuka slow but steady one had to do one lap.

It wasn't bad for a first mission I supposed, all I had to do now was think of something special as a reward to Hanabi.

A summoning contract…would probably just frustrate the girl with her low chakra capacity, any Ninjutsu carried the same problem of course.

I needed something simple but useful.

Both Asuka and Jin were quick to leave for home once they had finished up, Hanabi on the other hand had taken to staring at me expectantly… I guess she wanted her prize now.

"Did you take any extra classes at the academy?" I asked the girl an idea forming.

"Advanced Tactics, Local Bloodline Histories, Code Cracking, Stealth Techniques and Fuin Jutsu." Listed off the girl with what I noticed was no small amount of pride, justified I suppose in that she had taken the maximum number of extra classes.

I had only taken two myself, Advanced Weaponry and Ninjutsu.

"I'm going to teach you a Shuriken Technique." I told her, it mightn't be the best idea considering poor accuracy but on the other hand it may help to improve that weakness.

The girl only nodded her consent and continued her expectant stare, after a moment I realised that she wanted her lesson now.

"In the morning Dumbass." I muttered with a shake of my head.

I had bigger problems to deal with tonight after all, namely a certain half date and associated blackmail.

* * *

><p>(Hanabi's Pov)<p>

I wonder what we're going to do in training today, it couldn't be more laps around the village could it.

As if to contradict my internal monologue Sasuke didn't actually send us on our usual warm up jog, apparently our legs had built up enough stamina for now.

"So we'll now be starting phase two of your basic training." Commented Sasuke, we were sat in a semicircle around Sasuke in training grounds four- the training grounds themselves were also different than the usual clearings in that it was filled with trees.

I guessed we'd be doing some stealth training.

"Didn't we already complete basic training in the academy Sasuke-sensei?" voiced Jin, as usual he was eager to get into the more advanced stuff; I suspected that all this was mostly for the weaker Asuka, though I admit I did feel a little stronger.

"Yes you have already been through basic training, that however doesn't mean you're up to my standards just yet. Personally I would rather fail you." Responded Sasuke moving to and leaning against a tall broad tree, as ever he filled us with self-confidence.

"For our second phase we'll be working on chakra control and capacity." After his brief explanation the Uchiha proceeded to walk up the side of the tree he had previously been leaning against.

I had seen this done before of course but both of my teammates were shocked and amazed at the display, there was a flash and three kunai buried themselves in the dirt in front of us.

"Take a running start, mark your progress…actually Hanabi no running start for you." Spoke Sasuke, I guessed he was handicapping he so the other weaklings could keep pace.

We began and despite my slow pace I easily made it higher than either of my comrades, that said I only got several feet above Asuka's mark before I began to feel faint and my grip slipped; I didn't even realise that I had fallen until Sasuke caught me.

"I asked you to walk because your reserves are so low, your capacity hasn't increased like your teammates because you've never pushed it's barriers." Explained Sasuke as I tried to clear my head of the fog that now filled it.

I understood the problem, increasing your chakra was like strengthening a muscle and with my higher level of control I rarely strained my chakra reserves; it was actually a common problem among the Hyuuga and Medical families.

This time the basic training was specifically aimed at me.

"Once you've recovered try again, but eh don't push it too much…I don't want any more trips to the clinic." Were the Uchiha's parting words before he settled himself beneath the shade of a large tree contenting himself with examining his blade.

"Who taught you Uchiha?" I heard myself ask sitting down near the man, the question had been plaguing my mind for some time now.

"Why so curious Hanabi-chan?" he asked, I scowled darkly.

"Just tell me." I demanded, in truth I hadn't been able to find out much about the Uchiha so I was hoping to find out a little about his teacher instead.

"Kakashi Hatake." Answered Sasuke after a moment, I noted the name and moved back to climb the tree once more.

By the end of the training session both of my comrades had made it higher than my initial attempt while I hadn't managed to reach the same spot since, I was sure I could easily beat them both if I ran but still it hurt my pride a little even if I was only losing do to a handicap.

It gave me a little hope, if the training was this difficult then it would make me all the stronger- I needed to get stronger.

* * *

><p>(Sasuke's Pov)<p>

"You alright there?" I asked Hanabi after her teammates had taken their leave, the girl looked more exhausted then I thought Hyuuga's allowed themselves to ever appear.

"Fine." Answered the girl breathlessly, it had been worse than I had expected really- I had seen other Hyuuga's suffer from similar problems but never this severely…there certainly seemed to be more to Hanabi than I had originally thought.

"You want to call it a day?" I further prompted, I might as well ask her if she wanted to quit being a shinobi and open a bakery, but I figured it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Like hell." Snarled Hanabi raising herself up with the assistance of a nearby tree, it struck me as odd that someone could become so upset about a show of concern.

"I suppose it's time for that technique I promised to teach you." I mused withdrawing the necessary gear from the largest pouch at my waist, the girl examined the items with a critical interest.

They were two leather bands with three shuriken attached to each.

"I've already got my own shuriken for the technique Uchiha." Commented the girl…she seemed to enjoy being condescending, or perhaps that was just a Hyuuga thing.

"Well Hana-chan, you'll need these specially prepared shuriken for this technique." I suspected she didn't appreciate the nickname, if the dark glower was anything to go by; I ignored the look and instead fastened the shuriken holsters onto the girls upper arms.

"There's wire around and tied to the shuriken, twenty feet worth to be exact. Stay here." I told Hanabi stepping about fifteen feet from her, I'd probably start her at ten given her aim but this would be good for a demonstration.

"What are you goin-" with a spin I drew two of my own wired shuriken launching them aimed to either side of the girl, a slight tug at the last moment altered the projectile's path causing them to wrap around Hanabi and pin her to a nearby tree.

The Hyuuga princess didn't appear amused.

"Cut me loose Uchiha." Growled Hanabi struggling against the tight wire slightly, it may have been a bit tight.

I couldn't help but laugh at the Hyuuga's outraged expression as I released her from the ninja wire, she released a flustered sigh and gave me a dirty look.

As with all her other lessons the girl started into practicing her new technique with near religious devotion, her aim was unsurprisingly poor and it had me increasingly worried.

We ran the drill several more times so I could correct small flaws within her technique, bizarrely her throwing technique was perfect despite her lousy aim- it annoyed me, it didn't add up and that meant I was missing something important.

I activated my Sharingan and observed her movements closer, I'd figure it out what I was missing yet.

* * *

><p>I was not in a particularly pleasant mood the next morning as I surveyed my guilty looking students, well Jin and Asuka looked guilty- Hanabi looked like she always did, a frosty neutral.<p>

"So you got anything to say for yourselves?" I growled out in a slightly less controlled voice than I had been going for, Jin quickly began rambling off reasons and excuses…some of which bordered on the insane.

"The mole people made you do it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, the boy blushed a bright crimson.

"Asuka…can you do any better than that?" I asked the so far silent girl, she stuttered a couple of words I couldn't quite make out before Hanabi interrupted.

"Pinkie bribed them." Stated the Hyuuga ignoring her teammates incredulous looks.

"Hanabi you promised!" came Asuka's choked voice.

That gave me something more than a simple answer, I was now suddenly aware of how horrible my students were at lying- well perhaps not Hanabi so much, Jin however and his mole people lies would need a lot of work in the future.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose as I recalled the events of last night; I had met the insidious nurse for the date she had blackmailed me into, now as any good ninja should I had devised an escape route, Naruto was supposed to come rushing into the restaurant to tell me there was a problem and I had to come with him quickly- if pressed our lie was that Itachi was drunk and in trouble.

I was using a painful and still worrying period from my brother's life to skip out on a silly date, but unfortunately nothing else would really excuse running out on the Valkyrie Sakura Haruno.

Naruto ran into a little distraction on his way toward the restaurant though, in the form of a panicky Jin and Asuka, who after a small talking down from the Uzumaki explain how Hanabi had been injured and was now in the hospital and was asking for me.

Naturally Naruto told my students where to find me and assumed that this new situation would get me out of my date, it probably would have too except my students never arrived.

I enjoyed a long evening of glancing around in search of Naruto and trying to form a suitable excuse to flee the pink haired devil cooing as she tried to feed me what I thought was chicken.

At one point I even ordered some coffee and spilled it on my forearm feigning clumsiness all with the intent of excusing myself, somehow in my panicked plotting I'd forgotten Sakura was a medical ninja.

It made the date just that little bit more embarrassing.

"I think it's about time for another evaluation for you three." I spoke half to myself half to my students, testament to his naiveté Jin quickly became excited about the chance to prove himself, Asuka had adapted a nervous expression and Hanabi, in standard Hyuuga fashion, was now glaring at me in challenge.

I led the three of them to a nearby training grounds a small argument running through my mind, it was quite simple really, my students needed a small lesson in humility but at the same time I didn't want to undermine the confidence they'd been building over the last few weeks of basic training.

The answer presented itself quite nicely once I reached the training grounds.

The energetic green beast of Konoha, or snot guy as Naruto had once called him, was occupying the training grounds running his students through his now strictly reviewed warm up routine.

I grinned wickedly a cruel glint in my eyes.

"Oi Lee!" I called a false casualness in my voice.

* * *

><p>Alright I'm leaving it there for the moment, next chapter will feature the first real mission and a genin on genin royal rumble, I hope you're all still enjoying the story.<p>

R&R


End file.
